Symphoenis de deux cœurs
by BennetChevalier
Summary: por BennettChevalier Reviews Resumen: Un violinista y un pianista se conocen en el momento menos esperado. ¿Cómo van a lidiar con el hecho de que sus almas se conectaron? Original/Yaoi/Futuro lemmon ¡Entra! :


**Primero que todo, queremos agradecer el apoyo de las personitas para hacer este fic. (Aunque hallan sido pocas. xD) Queremos que nos visiten en nuestros Live Journals, Perfiles de foro y Yaoi Love (Más info, visiten nuestro perfil). La verdad es que estamos orgullosas de lo que hemos escrito. **

**Kime: ****Bueno, este es mi primera publicación en FF, y me siento bastante feliz. ¡Si os a gustado la historia, recuerden dejar un comentario! (: Espero que nos apoyen. Gracias por todo. Y te devo mucho Iris, sabes que te quiero. ;3**

**Iris:**** Solo que espero que les guste la historia, que espero que dejen reviews y que le agradezco a Nami y a Feldy todo el apoyo. Tambien un gracias especial a Kime *-***

**Una ultima cosa, quiero -(Kime quiere. xD)- que pasen por los perfiles para dejarles las canciónes que tocan nuestros queridos personajes. Y, es hora de la función. **

* * *

**Symphonies de deux cœurs.**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Beteado por Feldy.**

**Dedicatorias a Feldy, Nami y sus escritoras: Iris & Kime.**

Era temprano en las calles de Londres. Se escuchaba el cuchicheo del mercadillo y las risas de los niños al entrar al colegio. Varios coches corrían por las carreteras con prisa, no querían llegar tarde al trabajo. Una melena rubia se asomaba por debajo de una bufanda verdosa, que cubría la mayoría de su cara, ocultando su pequeña nariz y sus orejas rojas por el frío. El invierno acechaba por la esquina, pronto se acabaría el otoño, ya todos los árboles estaban casi desnudos y vientos fríos se llevaban sus vestimentas ahora marchitas caídas al suelo...

Jack Bennett el hijo único de una adinerada familia de Londres, que lo rechazaba por sus peculiares gustos... ¿Cómo un empresario famoso iba a aceptar que su hijo estudiara algo tan banal como fotografía? Y también estaba lo otro... Su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes resaltaban a lo lejos, pero a él eso le tiene sin cuidado, lo único que le importa en ese momento es el piano, y aquella pieza que lo tenía absorto.  
Aquella pieza de piano que tenía desde que pequeño. Se había olvidado de esa canción con ayuda de la fotografía, pero después de oír de nuevo esa melodía se enganchó y ahora no dejaba de tararearla. Sintió una ráfaga de viento atravesar la calle.  
Se dio vuelta en la esquina con tranquilidad. La universidad estaba ya a varios pasos de él.  
Aquel día empezaban las clases extracurriculares, y Jack estaba ansioso por tocar de nuevo aquella canción que le provocaba tantos recuerdos.  
El salón era amplio, con sobrios muebles de madera oscura y algunos cuadros. Pero lo que más impresionaba de ahí, por lo menos desde el punto de vista de Jack, eran los tres brillantes pianos que había al centro del aula; a Jack se le aceleró el corazón con sólo pensar que volvería a tocar alguno de aquellos instrumentos.  
La habitación era bastante larga, al igual que ancha. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, en ese salón se sentía un calor, por decirlo así, hogareño. Volvió la cabeza a todos lados, no había nadie más que él en ese salón. Se quito la chaqueta y la dejó apoyada en una silla rojo opaco, cerca del piano.  
Pudo sentir un escalofrío cuando las puntas de sus dedos tocaron el piano, sonrió ante aquella sensación.  
Ahora, el estaba allí; sentado en ese taburete con el piano para él solo.  
Era como si le invitase a que lo tocase.  
Cerró los ojos, y comenzó a tocar. En sus labios se plantó una sonrisa dulce; pero melancólica al mismo tiempo.  
Quería llorar, pero de sus ojos no salían lágrimas. Su corazón se sentía rejuvenecer, pero a la vez morir.  
Esa canción era demasiado para él. No le importó, seguiría tocando hasta que alguien entrara y las últimas notas saldrían de su corazón.  
Sintió un nudo en la garganta al tocar aquellas notas tan conocidas, y tan parecidas a sus sentimientos, pero siguió tocando, se aferró a la música, porque no le quedaba otra cosa para no derrumbarse, no quebrarse en aquel instante.

-¿Chopin?  
Jack terminó la triste melodía y se dio la vuelta. Vio la silueta de una persona, su cara oculta al estar a contraluz.

-Así es. ¿Como los sabes?- Pregunto Jack, algo curioso.

-La he escuchado antes es Prelude in E minor, o en español: preludio en mi menor, Opus 28 no.4. ¿Verdad?-Respondió el otro mientras daba una paso hacia delante. Ahora se podía ver una melena marrón claro, y unos ojos grises intensos. Su piel era tercia y blanca, sus pómulos estaban pintados de un carmesí claro, casi ni se notaba.  
Su boca dibujaba una sonrisa, mientras extendía la mano -Louise Chevalier, también vengo a los extracurriculares.  
Jack se le quedo mirando. Se veía dulce de aquella manera, con una bufanda desarreglada y su cabello despeinado a causa del viento, suspiró. Se levantó cuidadoso del taburete y le estrechó la mano: -Yo soy Jack Bennett. Un gusto.  
El rubio observó como Louise, algo torpe, sacaba un lustroso violín oscuro de su estuche, y se preparaba para tocarlo. Se veía elegante con aquel violín y en aquella pose, que le quitaba su torpeza y hacía sus movimientos casi felinos.  
Jack sintió que debía hacer algo en ese momento, que no podía dejarlo pasar y, casi por inercia, sus dedos pulsaron una melodía lenta, y sólo esperó que aquel chico que le causaba extrañas sensaciones la supiera.  
Pronto oyó la respuesta, y su corazón se olvidó de latir un segundo al oír las notas que salían del violín de Louise. A pesar de que no se conocían, sintió que aquel momento estaba predestinado, al oír como sus notas encajaban perfectamente con las del otro, y al tiempo de la música, también sus almas se conectaban. Jack volvió a sentir aquel nudo en la garganta, pero esta vez de alegría, y no pudo más que seguir, casi en trance, hasta las últimas notas de la canción.  
Al terminar la canción, Louise, con curiosidad y asombro en sus ojos, le miró. El corazón le bombeaba más rápido la sangre de lo normal. Lo único que sabía era que sus notas habían conectado bastante deprisa. El castaño pestañeo y hasta se pellizcó, pensado que sería un sueño. Jack rió con aquel gesto del chico. Louise respiro profundamente intentando que su corazón estuviera tranquilo.  
-¿Qué fue eso, Jack? -Preguntó con una sonrisa. Le había encantado ese sentimiento, esa sensación incontrolable que sintió al tocar las mismas notas, la misma melodía con él.  
-No lo sé Louise, no lo sé.- Jack respondió encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.  
No dejaban de examinarse con la mirada, con tan pocos segundos de conocerse y ya sabían que eran el uno para el otro.  
-¡Buenos días chicos! - Dijo otro chico, bastante joven, que estaba entrando por la puerta principal.  
Era de cabello naranja opaco y tenía una mirada melodiosa de color marrón chocolate. Los dos chicos le miraron, preguntándose quién era ese.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya empezaron la clase?- El chico se puso al centro de la sala y los miro interrogante -¡Cierto! Disculpen, yo soy su maestro de música. Derek Hoffman.  
Jack, algo escéptico, le tendió la mano. -Jack Bennett, estudio fotografía, primer semestre. Un gusto conocerlo, profesor Hoffman.- Louise, aún algo sorprendido, lo miró, imaginando a Jack con un cámara de fotos. Esa imagen le gustó. -Louise Chevalier, literatura clásica, primer semestre también. Un placer-.  
-Umh…-Murmuró el profesor. Los examinó, se veía bastante joven como para ser un profesor.- ¿Se conocen?- Preguntó. Los chicos se exaltaron por tan repentina pregunta, se miraron. Los dos negaron la cabeza al instante.- A bien, así es mejor. Al parecer ya conocen a Chopin y Janet x Janet, ¿Verdad?  
-Así parece.-Respondió Louise sentándose en el banquito de espaladas al piano, todavía con el violín en sus manos. Jack le miró, estaba volteado mirando al profesor Hoffman y sin previo aviso ese chico castaño se sienta a su lado como si nada. Intentó no comenzar un contacto visual entre ellos. El murmullo de los árboles se oía mientras comenzaba la clase.

A Derek no se le pasaron por alto las expresiones de los chicos, pero las obvió, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, fue a un extremo de la sala y sacó un chelo.  
- Bueno, viendo que a los dos les gusta Chopin. ¿Por qué no tocamos algo de él? ¿El Trío en sol menor les parece bien?-Preguntó él.  
Jack, saliendo de su ensoñación, miró al maestro, algo aliviado de su ¿interrupción? se acomodó en el piano y asintió. Louise se levantó, mirando de reojo al rubio, y se colocó el violín.  
Las primeras notas del piano resonaron en el aula, y el castaño se permitió dedicar un pensamiento a aquel intrigante chico antes de tocar su parte. Aún con el chelo, y con la presencia del profesor en el aula, los jóvenes no pudieron evitar volver a sentir aquella sensación de alegría y plenitud que tenían al tocar juntos. Jack quiso concentrarse de lleno en esa enérgica melodía y olvidarse de Louise, pero algo en su interior lo seguía empujando a pensar en él, y en sus sentimientos. Era irremediable...

El profesor sabía lo que sentían aquellos chicos al tocar unas cuantas notas, era como si estuvieran hablando  
entre ellos, sin secretos, al descubierto.  
Ellos dos seguían sentados en aquel banquillo del piano luego de terminar la tonada. Louise andaba todavía con  
una sonrisa en sus labios, unos labios que Jack deseaba a duras penas. Hacía poco menos de media hora había comenzado a nevar, una pequeña capa blancuzca paseaba por los patios de la universidad. El castaño se levanto a depositar su violín en su estuche y caminar hacia la ventana, curioso como un niño pequeño. Lo cual de cierto modo era verdad. Entre Jack, Derek y él sólo había un año de diferencia, pero era igual. Posó una mano en la ventana sintiendo aquel contacto frío en su mano. Jack le miraba curioso, esa era una pose perfecta para una foto. Pero después tendría tiempo para tomar más, él lo sabía.

* * *

**Kime: ¿Os a gustado? ¿Quíeren más? Si es así, ¿Qué tal un comentario? Así nos animas a escribir. ;)**

**Iris: Vamos! Animense a comentar, criticar y alabar xD Ese es nuestro pago, y solo ese ;D**

**Kime: Iris, tambien recuerda los tomatazos virtuales. o.o Espero no recibir ninguno. xD**

**Iris: Oh, m****a, tienes razon, espero no recibir muchos xD Recuerden que tenemos el apoyo de la naranja molesta y de Chuck Norris ò.ó xD**

**Kime: ¿Desde cuando Chuck nos apoya? ô.o xD Bueno, recuerden: aceptamos todo. ¡Hasta sugerencias! Recuerda que el botoncito es genial. x3**

**Iris: Vale! Pero tambien me dan repu a mi, yo escribi tambien xDD**

**Kime: Claro. Fue trabajo compartido, bueno...creo que es suficiente. ¡Se os quiere y queremos comentarios!**

**Iris: Eso, eso, Se les quiere! Y comenteeen! x33  
**


End file.
